Gamera: Reborn "Episode 1: Return of the Guardian"
Return of the Guardian is the first episode of the television series Gamera: Reborn. It also serves as the pilot episode of the show. Plot Summary Picking up right where the 2015 short film left off, Gamera snarls as he charges towards the tentacled monster, who proceeds to fire energy spheres at Gamera. Gamera avoids the spheres, which instead collide with the city around them. They then proceed to brawl melee style, with Gamera gaining the upper hand as he uses a flurry of clawing, punching and kicking to overpower the monster. Eventually, Gamera pins the monster down, and is about to deal a killing blow with a fireball, but the monster then wraps Gamera in his tentacles and attempts to suffocate him. However, Gamera proceeds to retract into his shell and fires flames out of it, before spinning rapidly. He then manages to fly into the sky, while slicing off the monster's tentacles. The monster, bleeding uncontrollably, proceeds to fire an energy sphere at a tired and worn-out Gamera, who smashes into a building, knocked unconscious by the impact. The tentacled monster then retreats into Tokyo Bay, with the city in ruins. Meanwhile, Manafu watches as the tentacled monster retreats, before looking at Gamera, and then the bracelet on his hand. The next day, Manafu wakes up in his apartment room, to find his phone ringing. He grabs his phone, only to receive a call from his boss, revealing Manafu is in fact an aspiring reporter. His boss asks him to write an article on the monster attack the night before, as all the other reporters are busy writing other articles. Manafu then heads to his office and starts writing the article on the monster attack. However, when he presents it to his boss, his boss says that he does not approve of the article. Manafu, upset, argues that the job of a reporter is to report the news as factually and accurately as possible, while his boss states that anyone could watch monsters fight by watching a monster film, and that Manafu should add more ‘content’ to make the article sell. Managing is then fired by his boss, and leaves the office reluctantly. We then flashback to Tokyo ten years ago, after the Gyaos attack. Later on, at night, Manafu walks home, fired from his job. All of a sudden, he hears a strange roar. Manafu then turns to see explosions behind him. He runs as the explosions are about to engulf him, and the impact of one near him causes him to be knocked away and fall onto the ground. As debris and sparks fly, out of the shadows, Manafu sees the tentacled monster once more. It roars at Manafu, who is struggling to get up on his feet. The monster open his jaws, ready to eat Manafu alive when another roar echoes from the distance. Gamera charges out of a building towards the tentacled monster, who changes his attention to Gamera. As the monster charges towards Gamera, Manafu sees his bracelet pulsating red once more. Manafu then gets up to his feet and runs. Just then, he sees a squadron of fighter jets .They do not see Manafu, and deploy nuclear missiles on the monsters, knocking him over onto the road, rendering him unconscious. As the smoke from the explosions dissipate, we see the tentacled monster roaring as the stumps on the tentacles that Gamera cut off grow back, before splitting into two. Gamera then jumps out of the smoke and punches the monster, but is wrapped up by the monster's tentacles afterwards. The monster then bites Gamera in the neck, drawing blood. All of a sudden, Gamera breathes in a large amount of air, before spewing a breath of fire into the monster's face. The monster stops biting Gamera and then all of a sudden, fires an energy sphere to the ground. The energy sphere explodes as the fire is contained within the exploding sphere, which causes a catastrophic explosion. Out of the smoke, both the monster and Gamera are weakened severely, and they charge at each other. When they meet, Gamera is about to punch the monster, only to feel a throbbing pain. It is then revealed that the monster had grabbed a burnt building structure support with a sharp edge and stabbed Gamera with it. Gamera, bleeding, steps back, critically injured. The monster then fires an energy sphere at a helpless Gamera, who crashs into several buildings, including Manafu's boss's house, crushing and killing him. just as Manafu wakes up and is struggling to get onto his feet, the tentacled monster changes his attention from a seemingly dead Gamera to Manafu. Category:Episodes Category:Gamera Category:Shogunguirus' ideas